The Past Returns
by christinejefferson
Summary: Giles has left. Buffy is struggling with her feelings for Spike. Someone's after her and the books aren't helping, but Spike knows someone that can help. Problem is that he wants this part of his past to stay burred.


**Chapter One: Un-welcome to Sunnydale**

I couldn't believe I was on my way to the hellmouth. Spike already owed me a favor why would I go back. I thought of all the ways that I would kill him as I sat on the train drinking a glass of bourbon on the rocks.

"Sunnydale station," a man's voice said over the speaker. I downed the rest of the glass and stood up.

I could see the train pull into the station and my stomach was in knots. We needed her help right? I hadn't seen her in fifty years and she was takin' the piss as always. The train lurched to a stop and a few passengers came off, but the last one was her.

"William." Her voice was stern and as chilling as I remember.

"Lilly." I was never sure how to talk to her.

"Why am I here? You were frustratingly vague on the phone."

"Patience love. All business no play will give you wrinkles," I say as I light two cigarettes and pass one over. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see." I lead the way towards the Magic box taking the alley ways. Lilly was vampire, but her special diet changed her appearance since I saw her last. She still looked like her, and mostly human, but even the most stupid human could tell she was something more.

"You're taking me to a magic shop?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't even know what to do with the stuff in there."

"We're meeting some…friends. Whatever you do stay calm they're…unique."

"I'm always calm."

"You bled me out last time we were together."

"But I was calm the entire time." I opened the door to The Magic Box and walked in. I glanced quickly at the others, but my eyes locked on Buffy. It was just last night; I could still feel her skin wrapped around mine.

"Spike! You're late." Buffy was already irritated. "Who's this?"

"She can help." I wasn't particularly religious, but I caught myself praying that one tidbit of information wouldn't be shared.

I saw it in his eyes as soon as we walked in. He was in love with the slayer. The thing that really surprised me was that she loved him; it was hidden deep in her eyes; so deep I wasn't sure if she even saw it.

"William how rude are you? Ladies shouldn't have to introduce themselves. My name is Lillith."

"THE LILLITH?" A red-head girl screeched excitedly.

"Yes witch. Lillith the world famous British witch executed in the 1880's." William's voice was always dripping in sarcasm.

"How are you still alive?" The witch asked.

"I'm a vampire, but still extremely adept at magic."

"How do you know her Spike?" The Slayer asked with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes William why don't you tell them." I knew it would kill him to say the words.

"She's my wife," his voice was very strained.

"Wait what?" The dark-haired young man in the corner spat out his water.

"Don't worry slayer we were married in our human life." I could see her aura go dark for a second, then calm again. I sat down in the chair at the table. "Now, tell me why I'm here."

"We're not sure what we're up against. A couple days ago I was at school and time just speed up until I found something on my sweater and it poofed away. Then I went to work at Zander's job and three demons showed up. Then I was stuck in a time loop."

"It's human."

"Human?" The entire group said in unison.

"Most likely three humans. The magic's are all extremely different, but fairly simple."

"Can you find them?" William was right Buffy was all business.

"I can using the spell Fons Industria Quaerere, but first I need a snack I am famished."

"You're not killing any humans here," Buffy spat out.

"She doesn't eat human blood. She has a special diet," William said cautiously.

"William let's go. I'll be back you'll have your humans before daylight."

I knew what she was going to do. Lilly's magic was nothing to mess with; it required a lot of energy. Demon energy. I followed her out the back door.

"You're disgusting you know that right," I remarked to her sarcastically.

"And you're weak." Lilly pushed me against the alley wall. She pulled my head to the side so fast I heard a crack. "Don't worry this will only hurt for a minute," her face changed and her fangs came out. Then she sunk her fangs in my neck. I felt the endorphins rush, which meant she was taking too much.

"That's enough pet." I pushed her off. Lilly licked her lips.


End file.
